


PEEPEE

by nisakaho



Series: pee [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Piss kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakaho/pseuds/nisakaho
Summary: Leo wanted to be peed





	PEEPEE

Titwoon was in his room.. just jamming to Super hero. He loves super hero and It was ravi's part.. and he was singing along to the song "YEAH I WANNA WIN THIS RACE! VIXX!!!!! HAHA VALUE IN EXCELSISSSSSS YEAAWOWWWW-"  
and jyani barged into the room!! So he stopped his wailing, Jyani looked like he ran a marathon with pantinf and sweaty body . he looked so good and handsome leo thought .delicious, Like big Ma*. HUGE, JUICY, LETTUCE STREWN EVERYWEHER AS YOU TAKE A BIG BIG BITE. He loves his now boyprien jaehwan. . he cute he gives him aegyo a lot! uwuwuwuwu  
And taekwonie slug brain thinking about all the things he wanna do to sweet jyani (slug don’t hab brain I think) and hi s peeper grew ½ inches again because that’s how much his pepe can grow. Pls forvibe him. And he licked his dry crusty lips and sat there SPREADING his legs. JAEHWAN EYES BIG!!! He pouced on taekwon.  
“jAEHWAN AH pls take me . PLS PISS ON ME!!!” he begged,..  
‘are u sure hyung’ jaehwan asked him and took off his swetpants. He didn’t know taekin IS into that kind of thing. Maybe it had to do with the dream he told him last week but who is he to decline. He really needs to piss now because he heard lee nbongbin scrwaming DON’T PEE YOU SLOOT!!  
AND HE PEED IMMEDIATELY on teakwood. AND TAEKWIONs SCREAM Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
“HYUNG STOP I THOGUHT U WANT TO BE PISSED ON” he panicked. Jung takeonw pawed at him.!”not like right now! U dumbo! Do something secsi first!!” and he cried. Jaehwn felt bad and giave him tooth rotting aegyo. He gave him heartchu “hyung sorry beanbag told me not to pee earlier. !!”  
And takeon GASPED. He was infuriated. How could bean do this to him??? Only he can do this to jaehwan. !!! AND HE WENT TO HONBN ROOM with piss still on him. ANYWAYS “LEE HONGBUN!! U PUNISHED MY BABY!!!!!”  
honbin was pegging mr hyuk at that time, and snaguk was crying and begging wanting to pee.  
“what” wonie and jyanie said in unison  
“where’s your dikc hogbin?”  
And it registered to jyani now that the scream he herd earlier was not for him but for sagyuk! But that no important. Wher he dick?  
AND BEAN broke down crying.. hi dick fell off after having an intense SE* with hyog once upoo a time and while he crying hyuk pissed the bed.  
So everyone’s boner went SOFF.

 

Thank! The emd.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like Big Mac  
> Do slugs have brain?  
> Superhero is the BEST ... fight me. You’re not a true starlight if u hate superhero..


End file.
